How Killing an Monster Doesn't Work/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 215th episode of The Geo Team, How Killing an Monster Doesn't Work Censored Script Act 1: Intro (Shows the Greeny Channel warning screen) Announcer: Warning! The following episode is rated TV-14-DLSV and it contains horror sequences, frightening scenes, coarse language, and violence. Most of the scenes are inappropriate for under the age of 14. Viewer discretion is advised. (Fades to black) (Shows thunderstorm flashing, then the Geo Team zooms in quickly) (Tombstones appears then it zooms in quickly and sees rain zooming in quickly and Jack-o-Lantern and monsters appear to show them) Text: Created by THE WIZARD OF GEO G. Text: How Killing an Monster Doesn't Work Text: Supervising Writer THE ADAM KATZ KING Text: Written by RICH MOORE A.D. 2007 and THE SIXTH TAYLOR GRODIN Text: Storyboarded by WHO KILLED JAKE SHARRAT, ROBERT DARK WATER STAINTON, THE WIZARD OF GEO G. and THE TERRY WARD BEFORE CHRISTMAS Text: Directed by THE ADAM KATZ KING, THE SIXTH TAYLOR GRODIN, THE WIZARD OF GEO G. and THE TERRY WARD BEFORE CHRISTMAS (Fades to black) (The spotlight turns on) (Geo Guy appears walking on the black background to the center where the spotlight was) Geo Guy: Ahem! (looks at the camera) Hello viewers, welcome to our second Halloween episode of The Geo Team. My name is Geo Guy, the king of 123 Geo's World, and I am going to show you some segments of this episode. But, if the age was under 14, do not watch the rest of the episode, or else, your eyes will melt into the water. Enjoy the show! (Fades to black) Act 2: Jaws9909 (Fades to an ocean background) Text: Jaws9909 (Text fades out and pans to Homer in scuba diver form) Homer: What! You're getting on the shark tank! (Geo Guy in scuba diver form) Geo Guy: No way dude! (Bloo comes out as a sea creature) Bloo: What! You ugly dang in it. Now, Jan and Jason, Little Guy, and the rest of the team are in there. (Jan, Jason, Little Guy, Dave the Minion, The Once-ler, Margo Gru, Crash Bandicoot, Geo, Coraline Jones, Toon Link, Green Bob, and Eric Cartman in scuba diver forms) The Once-ler: Wait, there is no Lorax! Dave (speaking in Minionese): Whaaat tis ta sea?? Subtitled text: What is the sea? Dave (speaking in English): Green Bob was right here today in the ocean. Geo: Uh, no! Green Bob: The sharks are coming after me. (Shows Crash riding in the ocean) Crash Bandicoot: Do you know you don't have the 2005 Special Double Trouble Edition DVD of the Parent Trap? Or something else watch SpongeBob SquarePants for me. Little Guy: Wait! You see shark attacks in there? So I do not see Easter Bunny. For now, I don't have the 2004 DVD of the Disney version of Around the World in 80 Days. Why is Star Trek coming from the memories about the G-rated 1979 movie called Star Trek: The Motion Picture? Eric Cartman: Blah blah blah! Enough with the chit-chat. Toon Link: Do you hate Caillou? So now, I don't have the Wacky Pack comics for now. Now, try Dick Grayson. (Dick Grayon in a scuba diver suit comes out) Dick Grayson: WHAT? Narrator: If you reach one thousand miles, you see the evil Gree Team. If you don't reach one thousand miles, watch SpongeBob SquarePants for everyone else. (The Gree Team appears) Gree Guy: I don't see Evil Woody. (Cuts to a shark attacking Memy9909 and screams loudly and Memy9909 dies by blood) Geo Guy: It's a shark attack! (Memy9909's hand falls down) (Memy9909's body transforms into a shark as Memy9909's soul went inside the shark's body) Jaws9909: (wakes up) Hello guys, i'm Jaws9909 the Shark! (evil laugh) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And i'm here to get the Geo Team out of the ocean! Geo Guy: We'll, Jaws9909 is evil. Geo Guy is now good. (Geo Guy got kicked out of the beach by Jaws9909) Jaws9909: (angry) And don't come back to my beach! (shouting) Ever! (talking to the crowd) And that goes for you, folks! Get lost! (The crowd got out of the beach except Jaws9909) Jaws9909: (looking at the camera) This beach is mine, folks. Now put the iris out to black. (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears to black) Act 3: The Attack of the Gigantic Alien Bug (Fades to a graveyard) (The "Attack of the" logo wipes in and stays for a split second) (The "Gigantic Alien Bug" logo appears and stays for 2 seconds) (Fades to a laboratory) (Ghost Memy9909 from Slirns comes out of the laboratory) Gree Guy: All right, Memy, what do you want? Ghost Memy9909: I'm looking for an alien bug, that lives in Planet Gree. Have you seen it? Gree Guy: (angry) There's no such thing as alien bugs you son of a bitch! Pingux2012: Remember, a mad scientist appears in the lab. Mad scientist: Hey, on planet Gree, it was bad for saying things you don't like. Gree Guy: You mean my "sailor mouth"? It's just fancy talk. Mad scientist: There wasn't fancy about your language. Gree Guy: You mean "bitch"? Mad scientist: Yes, that one. Now quit saying that! It's a bad word. The Gree Team: Bad word? (wiped the "foul" language out of their tongues) That's foul language! Mad scientist: You got bullshit! Warren Cook: What the hell is that mad scientist doing? So do you hate Geo Guy? Sack99Swell: You've got that son of a bitch in a laboratory. Mad scientist: Don't say that word right now. CookieEater2: So do you wanna destroy the Geo Team? Bryan Guy: (angry) Absolutely not. Gree Guy's ever crazy evil plan failed every time. Keithy Guy: Gree Guy, you suck! Go outside now! (Fades to Gree Guy outside of the laboratory) Gree Guy: (sad) Nobody doesn't like me anymore. (sighs) (A gigantic alien bug rises up) (Gree Guy now attacks the gigantic alien bug, then it diss) Gree Guy: That is the end. (Fades to black) Text: THE END (Fades to black) Act 4: The Ultimate Video Watchers (Fades to a bunch of VHS tapes, DVDs, and Blu-ray Discs) (The "Ultimate Video Watchers" logo zooms in quickly) (Fades to Geo Guy seeing home video stuff) Geo Guy: Hello, I am the king of 123 Geo's World. I had a lot of VHS tapes, DVDs, and Blu-Ray Discs. Those are the Others, the Rescuers, the Simpsons: The Complete First Season, Herbie: Fully Loaded, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, The Love Bug, Futurama: Volume One, the Skeleton Key, Santa Clause 3, Freaky Friday, the Parent Trap 2 Movie Collection, the 1961 one and the 1980s sequel, the Parent Trap: Special Double Trouble Edition, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, Mac and Me, and more. First, let's watch the Others. (Fades to Geo Guy watching the 2001 film The Others on DVD) Anne (on TV; offscreen): Nicholas don't speak to them. Nicholas (on TV; offscreen): Why? Anne (on TV; offscreen): They're dead. Nicholas (on TV; offscreen): WHAT. Anne (on TV; offscreen): They're ghosts. Come over here. Nicholas (on TV; offscreen): But you said "Ghosts wear sheets and carry chains". Anne (on TV; offscreen): I don't care what I said. Get away from them. Nicholas (on TV; offscreen): You're always teasing me, and telling lies. I'm sick of it. Anne (on TV; offscreen): Nicholas I'm telling the truth. COME HERE. Geo Guy: Gee golly. Creepy. Green Bob: I'm so glad that there aren't ghosts in your house, George. (Geo Guy stops the DVD) Geo Guy: I agree! (Warren Cook, in ghost form, gets out from behind the couch) Warren Cook (ghost form): BOO! Geo Guy and Green Bob: (screaming) AAAHH! Geo Guy: Real monster! (They go outside) Warren Cook (ghost form): Ooooh! I can fly! (Warren Cook, in ghost form, gets caught in a Ghostbusters ghost trap) Geo Guy: We caught that ghost! Green Bob: We'll be fast enough to stop us! Geo Guy and Green Bob: And they'll be slow! (Fades to black) Act 5: Crash Bandiwolf (Fades to a full moon) (The "Crash" logo wipes in and stays for a split second) (The "Bandiwolf" logo appears and stays for 2 seconds) (Fades to Crash and Geo Guy in a creepy forest in Geo County) Geo Guy: Ahhh. I love being in this forest! Crash: Me too! Geo Guy: I wonder why is this forest creepy! (Geo Guy and Crash get confused as a monstrous shadow covers them) Geo Guy and Crash: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAHHH! Geo Guy: Real monster!!! Crash: Don't worry, Geo Guy. It's just a shadow. (Crash looks at his arm and realizes that he got biten) Crash: Oh no! The monster had biten me in the arm!! Geo Guy: Oh crap, Crash!! (singing) How would we know who biten you? Dick: I think I know what to do. (Cuts to The Geo Team at the Geoville Hospital) Dick: There is a check-up. Dave: (speaking in Minionese) Nunu what?? Subtitle: For what? Dick: For Crash. A monster bit him in the arm. And it must PAY FOR THIS! Nurse: Crash, your check-up is over. I have a diagnosis. You got bitten by.. (voice echoes) A WEREWOLF!!! Crash: What is a werewolf? Nurse: A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope, is a mythological orfolkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). (Cuts to The Geo Team in the living room) Geo Guy: What's the diagnosis? Crash: I got bitten by a werewolf, you know. Geo Guy: Oh crap! (Dave is whimpering) Geo Guy: Dave, what the heck is wrong? Dave: Het godcee de Yom. Subtitle: I'm scared of Crash. Geo Guy: You can get this under control, Crash. ARE YOU READY TO OVERCOME THIS THING?? Crash: I think so. Geo Guy: I said... ARE YOU READY TO OVERCOME THIS THING?? Crash: Yeah. I heard you. I said I think so. Geo Guy: I'm tryin'a' getcha to shout. Crash: Oh. Okay. IS THIS GOOD?!? Geo Guy: Never mind. Now. I want you to think about biting a cactus. How would that feel? Crash: Prickly and painful. Geo Guy: Good, good, you're doin' great! Crash: Cool. So, can I bite the cactus now? Geo Guy: No, you can't bite anything. Crash: But that darn cactus! It... it... IS DELICIOUS! (stands up and knocks Geo Guy down. He pants heavily then growls) Geo Guy: Oh, no, the curse is already taking over your brain! Crash: (growling fiercely) I want to bite you, Geo Guy! You're delicious! (Geo Guy ties Crash up with rope then chains him down) Geo Guy: Crash... say something to reassure me. Crash: I'LL BITE YOUR MOM! (Geo Guy makes a frightened noise and backs away quickly) Dave: Geo Gos! Pem mo ta satfoy oxytea! Subtitle: Geo Guy! We need the silver baseball! (The full moon outside is shown and shines from behind the clouds: Crash completes his transformation) Crash: (howls) Dave: Oh, bap! Oh, bap, Geo Gos! Mama! Subtitle: Oh, crap! Oh, crap, Geo Guy! Mama! Crash: Bring it in, guys! Dave: Aaaaaaah! Geo Guy: Strobe light mode, ACTIVATED!!! (BMO activates his strobe lights) Crash: Not cool! Geo Guy: Back, beast! Crash: Crash Bandiwolf, away! (Crash busts out of a window howling and runs to the Candy Kingdom) (Cuts to Geo Guy visiting a house) Geo Guy: I wonder if the werewolf that bit Crash in the arm is a dog of someone in this house. Knock knock! Guy #1: Who's there? Guy #2: Move over, bro! (opens the door) Hey, you must be Geo Guy, the king of 123 Geo's World. (talks to Guy #1) You seeing this, bro? We have a guest. (Guy #1 looks at Geo Guy) Guy #1: Hi, Geo Guy! I am Kenny Smith, and this is my older brother Benny! Benny: Hello! Geo Guy: Wow! Nice to see you, Kenny! Nice to see you too, Benny! Kenny: What are you doing in my house? Trying to tell me something, I suppose? Geo Guy: Yeah, right! I heard that a werewolf bit Crash in the arm, and I bet that this werewolf was actually your dog. Now, where's your real dog -- the one you sent to attack me? Kenny: Who is Crash Bandicoot? Geo Guy: Crash Bandicoot is a member of my team, The Geo Team. Kenny: Geo Guy, Geo Guy, Geo Guy! You think you're so smart, but you can't even figure out the obvious answer even when it's staring you in the face! (completes his transformation) Geo Guy: What do you mean by that? Kenny: (starts snarling) My dog didn't bite Crash in the arm! (keeps snarling) I did! (howls) If there's anything yummier than your best friend Crash, it's the boy who will save him! (keeps snarling) Syo Guy: Aw, I wanted to pet the puppy some more. Geo Guy: Yeah, it's so cute when it looks at you and goes -- Syo Guy: Aahhh! Kenny (werewolf form): (snarls) I'll bite you! (yips) Syo Guy: Geo Guy, what kind of dog is that? Geo Guy: That's no dog, Syo Guy! It's Kenny! He's a werewolf! (talks to Kenny) No more bites out of people!!! That bite be your last, demon! (Kenny, in werewolf form, jumpscares Geo Guy and he chokes up himself) Geo Guy: Eh... Crash... I've failed you. (Suddenly, Crash lunges out and tackles Kenny. They commence their "werewolf battle.") Kenny (werewolf form): I'm gonna bite you up! Crash (werewolf form): You call that a bite? (They continue their battle.) Geo Guy: (sings hapilly) This is the biggest bite that's ever existed! (Crash and Kenny begin sparking as they battle. Kenny forces Crash near a cliff, but Crash gets a hold of him before he can push him off. They both start glowing; they howl as soon an explosion occurs and forms a half-eaten cloud that blows several mountain goats away. The smoke clears.) Crash (back to normal): Uuuugghhh... Huh? (Crash notices that ‎Kenny is also back to normal; he lets out tired moans) You... You stopped biting me. Kenny: Yeah... You stopped, too. Crash: I just... didn't feel like I needed any more bites. Kenny: Me neither. Margo: The curse is broken! Crash: (runs up to Kenny) Can I get a bite out of your spaghetti? Geo Guy: (disgusted) CRASH!!!!! Crash: What? Geo Guy: It's a wasp in Kenny's spaghetti! I will show you how to handle it. (points to wasp) Hey wasp, how about you just go- (Gets stung by the wasp) owwww, what the owwww, that stung me like a million times! (Geo Guy faints as the rest of The Geo Team starts panicking and the wasp flies away) Kenny: Suck the poison out and you will be just fine. (Geo Guy wakes up) Geo Guy: Ya, chill out people, it's only a wasp sting. (Sucks the poison out from his finger) Just gonna suck the poison out. (relieved) Ahhh. Syo Guy: That's not how you deal with a wasp sting. (Geo Guy's body shakes for 2 seconds and returns back to normal) Geo Guy: Jinkies! (Geo Guy shattered himself into pieces) (Zooms away from Geo Guy to the night sky background) (Fades to black) Text: THE END (Fades to black) Act 6: Thanks for the Mutation Potion! (Fades to Green Bob giving the Mutation Potion to Geo Guy) Geo Guy: Thanks for the Mutation Potion! Green Bob: You're welcome. (Geo Guy drank the Mutation Potion and turns into a mutant version of himself) Geo Guy: Wow! I'm a mutant! (Mutant Geo Guy ate the whole earth, causing the whole screen to reveal the Blue Screen of Death) (The screen zooms out to reveal Robert Mike Slave seeing his computer.) Robert: Oh great! Now how am I gonna fix this problem? (Mutant Geo Guy appears facing Robert's back.) Mutant Geo Guy: I'm Mutant Geo Guy, and I'm gonna eat you alive! Robert: Oh crap! (Mutant Geo Guy starts to eat Robert alive.) Robert: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark! (Mutant Geo Guy eats Robert off-screen and a Wilhelm Scream was heard) Text: THE END Mutant Geo Guy: (walks on-screen) Goodbye. (Fades to black) (Credits) Uncensored Script Coming soon! Category:Transcripts